Intrusion
by IsThereAGhost
Summary: Ichigo walks in on Rukia by mistake, making him question his true feelings for her.   5 chapters long, guys! Rated T for minor swearing and suggestive themes.
1. Always Knock

_Wanted to say thanks to everyone who messaged and reviewed me. You're awesome! :D_

_'I am going to die now…' _There was no hesitation in my mind, no doubt of my future. Rukia Kuchiki was going to hunt me down, and she was going to murder me with her small, bare hands.

And she was going to enjoy every second of it. _'Oh god…' _

Ichigo's plight began on a Saturday, waiting for Rukia to come downstairs so they could go to the park to chill out. She was taking an unusually long time, which was weird for her. But after nearly half an hour of waiting, Ichigo's patience began to wear thin and he went upstairs, preparing to drag her out by force, if needed. But, as it went, Ichigo hadn't needed to even yell at her. She did most of the yelling that day.

Turning in his room, he glanced around, confirming that Rukia was not in there. He then walked quickly down the hallway, pausing by the bathroom door. No sound came from inside, and without thinking, he pushed the door open. That was his fatal mistake. (Tip: ALWAYS knock. Always.)

He was greeted by screams, loud ones at that. Who was screaming? Rukia, of course. Why was she screaming? Well, because, Ichigo had walked in on her- completely and totally butt-naked.

So there you have it. Ichigo had ran out of the house, Rukia had slammed the bathroom door, both of them red-raced, one angry as hell, and one embarrassed out of his poor, orange-haired head.

'_Damn… if she tells Byakuya, he'll have my ass for sure. She looked really pissed. Dammit!' _Ichigo felt a gentle shudder in the back of his mind, and his inner hollow - Ogichi- was suddenly howling with laughter in his brain. _"King! You finally got some! Nice going, Kingy." _Ichigo felt his face becoming even redder, if that was humanly possible. _"It was an accident! Shut the hell up!" _Ogichi, still laughing, shuddered out of his mind once again, leaving only the echoes of his words in Ichigo's brain.

'_Well, I guess Rukia won't be joining me. Might as well go to the park by myself.' _ Pushing himself forward, Ichigo soon reached the park. His mind had stayed blissfully blank, which usually happened for a few minutes after Ogichi left. But now, his mind was so full of thought that it actually hurt to think.

Ichigo, though mostly a gentleman, was still a _man. _His face paled when he thought of what he saw in that bathroom. Rukia had been leaning over the sink, reaching for a towel, giving him a perfect view of her ass. She, of course, had twirled around then, covering her chest with the arms, which were really too thin to cover much skin... Rukia was surprisingly well-rounded. She was no Orihime, but who need another ditz around? Ichigo liked Rukia's conversation, something Orihime and her chest couldn't provide for him. And god, don't get him started on her awful cooking. He'd rather eat his own hand.

That was all he saw, but that was enough. Against his own will, Ichigo was thinking of Rukia of ways he never had before. _'What the hell am I doing! It's Rukia, dammit! Rukia is your friend, not your damn girlfriend!' _Despite his brain's wishing, Ichigo's traitorous body had other things in mind.

"Damn!" Ichigo, tormented between his brain and body, kicked a nearby park bench, sending a spasm of pain through his toes and foot. Hopping around for a second, he finally began running home, irritated out of his damn mind. "It's _my _damn house! She should've told me she was taking a shower, she knew I was waiting for her!" Ichigo became more and more angry as he ran, but when he reached the house, his rage went cold. _'Oh damn… I'm gonna die… 'His_ earlier though was repeated as he saw…..

Rukia. Waiting for him- fully clothed- on the front porch. And her expression was livid.

"Dammit."


	2. Getting Even

_Okay guys, here you have chapter two of Intrusion. As I mentioned, it will most likely be five chapters long. Thank you all for the reviews and messages, I really appreciate the advice. Oh, and by the way, chapters will be a lot longer now that the story is already started! Enjoy and please review! :D_

I would've been more pissed if he didn't look so guilty. Ichigo's face was bright red, and as he walked up to the house, he refused to look me in the eye. The effect was rather pitiful; he looked like a dog that was expecting a kick. _'Don't forget why you're angry, Rukia. And don't forget what you want.' _

Thinking about what she wanted, Rukia's felt _her_ face becoming red, too. But Rangiku had told her it was the only way to get even, on the phone…

Rukia had been so pissed after Ichigo left; she did what she always did: picked up her phone and called Renji. But, this was a touchy situation. Renji wouldn't give her good advice; he would just laugh at her or be pissed at Ichigo. So, Rukia had gone to the name directly under Renji's- Rangiku Matsumoto.

_Rukia angrily hit the "talk" button on the small phone, her towel wrapped firmly under her arms. The phone rang twice, and then Rangiku picked up, not even getting a chance to say "hello" before Rukia was yelling. When she finished explaining the situation, she felt better, like she always did after she got it all off her mind and chest. Rangiku, of course, had laughed, but in a nice, sympathetic way rather than rude._

Now, Rukia was having second thoughts. What Rangiku had told her to do was… embarrassing, and Byakuya would blow his damn lid off if he _ever _found out about it… _'Don't be such a wimp, Rukia. He saw you naked! Now, you're just returning the favor…"_

All these thought went through Rukia's head in the time it took Ichigo to reach the front step of the porch, where she stood. He stopped slowly, looking as if he wanted to make a run for it. He meekly peeked at her through his eyelashes, taking in her angry posture and expression. "How much trouble am I in, Rukia…?" The question came unwillingly, and his face burned in embarrassment as he asked it.

She considered. How much trouble _was _he in? Clearing her throat, she stood on her tip-toes, trying to look more intimidating. "That depends on how much you saw." He looked at her quickly, then back down at his feet. But that simple glance said it all: He had seen everything. And he was going to _pay._

"Okay, well since you saw _me _naked, it only makes sense for me to see _you _naked. Or, I could just beat your ass and call it even," she hissed the words, making them as dark and serious as she could. He looked up _really _quickly then, his red face paling. "Y-you want me to… you want… me… _naked?"_

Trying not to laugh, Rukia nodded, watching him mentally shudder as he realized that she was serious. "Hell no. It was an _accident, _Rukia! There is no damn way I'm going to just get naked in fr-"

She interrupted him, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing. "Who's that you're calling?" He asked worriedly, trying to see the screen of the tiny phone. "Byakuya and Renji. Since you refuse, I'll just have Zabimaru and Senbonzakura teach you a little lesson about knocking before you go in a room."

Ichigo reached and took the cell phone from her, holding it out of her reach when she jumped for it. "Okay, okay. Fine! But only to get even!" Rukia smirked, collecting her phone and walking smugly into the house. Ichigo trailed behind her slowly, wondering how the hell he'd gotten into this.

He opened his bedroom door for her, and she walked in confidently, plopping down onto his neatly made bed. She got comfortable, lying on her stomach and cupping her chin in her hands. Her eyes were wide and alert, looking at Ichigo expectantly. "Well, come on, get naked, Ichigo." Her words were strong, but her mind was saying something like, _'What the hell are you doing! Ichigo- naked?'_

Ichigo, his red face clashing with his orange locks, slowly shrugged off his jacket, then took off his shoes. Rukia's eyes never left him, and he felt his heart beating violently at the thought of her watching him…

Rukia, if possible, was even more nervous. She had only seen one man naked before- and that was Renji. That had been an accidental thing as well, and it didn't really do anything for her. But this- this was Ichigo, the boy who… _'The boy who what, Rukia? What are you thinking about… he's just a human…'_

Ichigo was now out of his socks and his shirt. Rukia glanced swiftly at his stomach and chest, letting out a puff of air through her cheeks. He was _built,_ really lean and well-muscled. Maybe not as much as some guys she knew, but she appreciated it all the same. He coughed loudly, then reached over to lock his bedroom door. "Don't want _that _to happen again," he muttered darkly, tossing his shirt lazily on the floor. Rukia watched shyly as his long fingers move to his belt, removing it swiftly and tossing it.

Pulling off his pants, Ichigo stood in front of her, partially naked, looking like he wanted a hollow to show up and eat him alive. Rukia, feeling a little sympathetic, almost told him to stop. _Almost._

He raised his hands to his black boxers, and Rukia noted that his hands were trembling quite a bit. He swiftly pulled them down, stepping out of them and tossing them with his foot to the side. Rukia, not sure what to do, just stared. He was long and thin and tan, every inch of his body. Every. Single. Inch.

His shoulders were broader than when she had first met him, and goodness knows he wasn't the same scrawny boy. He was more of a man now, long and lean and… beautiful. She hated to admit it, but Ichigo was very beautiful. Looking timidly at the area between his legs, she felt her heart skip a beat and her pulse go into overdrive. She bit her lip, tilting her head slightly. An uncomfortable feeling began to form in her stomach, and a strange heat came in between _her _legs came as she stared at Ichigo's manhood. Sitting up quickly, she crossed her legs and tried to ignore the pressing urge to touch him.

"Can I get dressed now?" His question made her jump, although he said it quietly. "Y-yeah." She nodded, adverting her eyes as he dressed himself as quickly as he was humanly capable to do.

To her relief, he sat next to her as soon as he was dressed, smiling a bit. "That was embarrassing… so, um, sorry and everything… but now we're even." She nodded, and then a thought came to mind. "How much did you actually see… earlier…? " He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Just about as much as you saw right now."

_Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! Chapter three will be up soon. _


	3. Closet Case

_**Chapter 3, anyone? Enjoy! **_

It seemed to Ichigo, that after their little incident two days ago, his Rukia-radar was on super mode. He noticed things he had never bothered about before. Like, the way she bit her lip to keep from hitting Renji when he pissed her off at school, the way she crossed her legs when she was uncomfortable. And he was unable to keep from thinking about her body, in its small, round perfectness, like an annoying alarm set for every time he looked at her in her tiny school uniform.

It was a very long Monday.

Rukia wasn't unaffected, either. The strange desire to touch Ichigo followed her through all her classes. She was aware of him watching her like a hawk, his eyes following her sharply every step she took.

It was lunch time, and the tension between them was at a peak. Ichigo had had _enough._

He roughly grabbed her small arm, which was so slender that his fingers almost overlapped. It was the first time they had touched since Saturday. Rukia, shocked at his angry march, did her best to follow along with him as he dragged her to a nearby supply closet. He pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him and shoving a mop out of the way so he could lean against the wall for support.

Rukia, still looking extremely confused, was rubbing the part of her arm he had grabbed, looking around the dark room a little nervously. "Uh, Ichigo…" she began, "Is there a reason you just dragged me into a supply closet?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. _'Typical Rukia response. So sarcastic, as always.'_

"Yeah, there is a reason. I want to know why you've been avoiding me all day, Rukia. You haven't said a word to me since-"He cut off abruptly, both of them blushing and looking away from each other hastily. _'I miss when things were easier. Rukia used to be so easy to be with, and now…'_

'_Why does that bother me so damn much? So, we haven't talked to each other for a day or two. I haven't talked to Orihime for a week, and it doesn't bother me… Since when did Rukia get so important?' _He forced myself to look up at Rukia, who was looking at him with a strange expression- was it… pain? She was biting her lip, hard, and her blue eyes were full of some type of emotion. _'What the hell is wrong…?'_

Rukia was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry if I've been a little distant. But, it's just strange for me after- you know. And you seemed to want to be apart for a while, so I've been with Renji mostly."

Renji. The mere sound of that arrogant asshole sent a wave of anger through his body. He had arrived at Ichigo's house yesterday, leading Rukia out by the waist. That in itself bothered him, Renji touching her like that. But, what really pissed him off was the look Renji threw him over his shoulder. Arrogance, possessiveness. Ichigo wanted to wipe that damn smirk right off that bastard's face for good…..

'_You're jealous of Renji.' _

All the time Ichigo was thinking, he became more and more angry, and more and more jealous. Rukia watched carefully as his clenched and unclenched his fists, the way he did when he was really pissed.

"Ichigo…?" He wasn't listening to her. _'Hell no! That asshole is ignoring me after he was the one who dragged me into this damn closet?' _Rukia moved forward angrily, lifting her leg in order to kick Ichigo in the shin as hard as she could. She raised her leg quickly, then lost her balance just as quickly.

Ichigo finally looked up in time to see her teetering, reaching out instinctively to grab her as she started to fall. Her weight caught his arm roughly, sending him and her hurtling toward the ground of the small supply closet. Trying to protect her as they fell, he pushed her small frame into his chest gently.

After the initial fall, things got really awkward. Ichigo was on his back, with his arms tight around Rukia, holding her to his chest. Rukia's head was exactly on his collarbone, each of her knees on either side of his slender hips. She could hear his heart beating. It was going quite fast, humming into her ear quietly.

Ichigo felt a painful ache begin in his lower stomach as he held her to him. He could feel her soft skin through the thin fabric of her uniform, and he could smell the lemony smell of her hair. Her chest was trembling over his with her labored breathing, and that did nothing to help the tension of his pain.

Rukia was the first to move. She pulled out his arms gently, sitting up on his stomach, then standing and stepping off to the side. He hopped up just as quickly, careful to use the wall for support as he rose.

"So, uh, what the hell is it with us and awkward situations this week?"

Rukia, rubbing the back of her neck, shook her head slowly. "Maybe it's a sign…" "Of what?" Smiling, Rukia reached up and tickled Ichigo playfully. "That we should stay the hell away from each other, and never, ever talk to each other ever, ever again. I _loathe _you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Got it?"

He grabbed her hand away, holding it for a moment in his. "Let's fight more then, okay? If we're going to be enemies, we need to do a hell of a better job of it. Or, you'll… what was it? Get Senbonzakura and Zabimaru to teach me a lesson? Yes, I think that _is _what you said, right? Or maybe that was Orihime?"

Rukia batted her eyelashes at Ichigo innocently, twirling a piece of hair around her small, thin finger. "No, that _couldn't _have been me, Ichigo. I would _never _say such a mean thing like that, now would I?"

And although he was there when she had said it, Ichigo almost found himself believing her. Those wide, innocent eyes were hard to doubt. Reaching over, he grabbed her up in a swift motion, hauling her over his shoulder. Rukia, of course, screamed and beat on his back with her tiny fists, but he ignored her and the stares of their classmates as they walked down the hall. He deposited her beside her locker, smirking as he looked at her flushed face. She promptly flipped him off, turning to her locker.

"'_Cause I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it…" _Ichigo tried not to groan at Rukia's awful, loud ringtone. S&M was not only a suggestive song, but it gave guys the wrong idea about Rukia. She, of course, had no idea what it meant, and Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to tell her about it…..

"Hey, Renji… yeah I'll be in class in a few moments. Okay, love you too. Bye." _'The hell? I love you too?' _

It only took three words to make Ichigo jealous as hell. And to make him walk away, leaving Rukia confused as ever.

_**Lol, I thought S&M by Rihanna was a great ringtone for Rukia! Enjoy the chapter, guys. **_


	4. Interrupted

_**Sooo… the next chapter shall be the last. Fear not, I already have another story in mind. :D**_

Ichigo, pissed out of his mind, left school early, trying to control his raging thoughts.

'_What did she even mean, dammit?' _Ichigo's ringtone went off, vibrating in his pocket. Annoyed, he checked the caller ID, half-hoping it would be Rukia. **Rukia Calling.**

He flipped open the phone, growling out a "What do you want?" Rukia laughed quietly, not answering for a second. Then, still giggling, she asked innocently, "Ichigo, are you by any chance, _jealous?"_

Ichigo felt his face heat up. _'Hell yeah.' _"N-no! I just remembered something I had to do!" Rukia laughed again, making his face turn ever brighter. "Okay then." _Click. 'Did she just hang up on me?'_

Staring in disbelief at his phone, Ichigo didn't notice Rukia, who was leaning on a tree right in front of him. He tripped right over her extended leg, landing on his ass. Rukia, of course, burst into laughter.

Ichigo was confused as hell. He looked up at her, trying to figure out how she had gotten in front of him without him noticing it. Grumbling, he stood up, rubbing his tender backside. Rukia was no longer laughing, leaning against the tree looking at him like Yoruichi sometimes did. A look full of suggestiveness and teasing. And he didn't like it one bit. "What the hell do you want, Rukia?"

Rukia crossed her arms smugly, leaning forward. "You're jealous of Renji, aren't you?" Ichigo shrugged, not answering. He began to walk away, but Rukia skipped in front of him, a wide smirk on her face. "Ichigo, you don't have to be jealous. Renji is like a brother to me. When I tell Byakuya I love him, do you get jealous? It's the same thing. Renji has been my friend since I was a child. And you…"

Ichigo, who had been staring straight ahead during her little speech, now looked directly at her. "And I…?" Rukia was now the one who was red, stopping in her tracks and looking at the ground angrily.

Ichigo stopped, too, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, he took his rough hand, and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were wide and confused as he leaned toward her…

It was all just a blur after that, Rukia noted. She had nearly faintly when his lips connected with hers, pressing lightly and gently. She had thrown her arms around his neck, dimly remembering him picking her up and taking her inside his house. _"M-my dad isn't here. Wonder where he is?"_

Rukia didn't care that Isshin was gone. All she could notice was Ichigo's rough hands against her back. He carried her to his bedroom, placing her on the bed and hurriedly kissing her again, his hands gently supporting her neck. Rukia wound her fingers in his hair, gasping as his tongue slid into her mouth.

She began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, finally freeing him of the annoying garment, running her hands greedily up his defined chest. She could feel his heart beating under her small hands…

Ichigo had been busy with her neck, gently kissing the skin there. It took him a moment to register that his shirt was gone, but when he did notice, it surprised him. _'Wait…_'

Forcing himself to grab Rukia's hands, he pulled them over her head, while Rukia pouted cutely.

He kissed her, and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We can take this slow, you know." Rukia, still pouting, shook her head violently, squirming to get her hands free from his grip. Ichigo laughed, releasing her, letting her hands go back down to his chest, where she continued to explore him.

Ichigo returned to her mouth, allowing _his _hands go down to her shirt, slowing undoing the buttons…

Of course, that was when Isshin walked in.

"M-my son! Finally a man!" Isshin ran from bedroom, while Ichigo, still arched over Rukia, stared blankly at his open bedroom door. Rukia giggled softly, re-buttoning her shirt and sitting up, pulling Ichigo with her. Isshin's footsteps returned, and he appeared in Ichigo's doorway, wearing a shirt that said "My son just got laid and all I got was this damn T-Shirt!" He also had a camera in his hands. "SAY CHEESE, MY SON!" Isshin then began taking pictures, laughing insanely as tears streamed down his face.

Ichigo seemed to come to his senses, chasing his father down the hall. Rukia, still on the bed, smirked as she heard several "OW!"S, and then the sound of someone getting his ass beat. "I, OW, hope you're, OW, using, PROTECTION, OW, Ichigo!" After a moment everything went silent, and Ichigo came back in, red-faced and still shirtless. He carefully looked at Rukia, who was smiling at him from his bed.

"Masaki, our son is finally a man! How long I have waited for this day!" Isshin then ran past the bedroom, throwing something in as he ran past. Ichigo, curious, picked the small box up, and then threw it angrily in the trash. It was a bow of condoms, the same exact shade of his hair- bright orange.

"What was that, Ichigo?" Rukia asked timidly, dropping then subject when Ichigo's face reddened. She didn't want to make this hard on him. He sat down next to her, picking up his shirt and putting it back on quickly. "So…" Rukia leaned forward, putting her chin in the palm of her hand. "So…"

Ichigo glanced at her, smiling shyly. "That was… interesting." Rukia nodded, smirking at him. "Yes, it was." Unsure of what to say, Ichigo looked away, his face turning the exact shade of Renji's hair.

"Why so shy, Ichigo? You certainly weren't shy five minutes ago." Ichigo looked back her, the teasing setting him at ease. "Yeah, well, you weren't either, now were you, Rukia?" She blushed slightly, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek. "So, what happens now?" Ichigo laughed, and then playfully punch her. "I don't know, Miss Kuchiki. Why don't _you _tell _me, _huh, Smartass?"

They were interrupted by someone appearing in his open window. It was Yoruichi. "So, heard you got lucky, Ichigo! Congrats!" Rukia turned bright red and Ichigo stood up quickly, yelling at Yoruichi. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Yoruichi smirked, then answered quickly. "Your darling daddy, of course. Half of the town already knows by now. " Yoruichi leaned around Ichigo, looking at Rukia devilishly.

Rukia smiled at her sweetly, mustering all the innocence she could. Yoruichi skipped lightly into the room, pausing in front of Rukia. "Who does it feel to finally be a woman, huh, Rukia?" Rukia gasped at her remark, going a bit pink. "We didn't… uh; we didn't do _anything, _Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smirked slyly. "Don't worry, I won't tell Byakuya… bye now!"

With a flash, she was gone. Ichigo, standing by the window, groaned, leaning his face against the wall. Rukia hopped out his bed, reaching over to tug on his arms lightly. He obeyed her wishes, wrapping his arms around her smoothly, leaning his chin down over her dark, silky tresses.

"They would've found out anyway, Ichigo." Sighing, Ichigo leaned back, frowning at her. "Well, yeah. But I just didn't want them to found out _this way. _And where the hell did he even get that shirt?"

Rukia laughed, then reached up to touch his frowning lips gently. "I think this is the best way for them to find out… or at least the quickest. But I don't envy you when Byakuya finds out…"

**Yay! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual to update. I have the flu, but today I feel a bit better. Enjoy guys!**


	5. Future Luck

**Thanks for all the get-well wishes! As you know, this is the last chapter of Intrusion. My new story should be out super soon, though. Thanks for the advice… and stuff. Enjoy! (This chapter will be done entirely from Ichigo's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, Orihime, have you seen Rukia?" Orihime turned swiftly, shaking her head. "No, sorry Ichigo. I thinkshe said she wasn't feeling well, though. I saw her talking to Renji before lunch." She smiled at me widely, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. _'Why the hell does she act so weird?'_

"Thanks. See ya around." _'Now, if I were an annoying dumbass, where would I hang out?' _I walked aimlessly around, finally walking out the school building to see if Renji was out there, by chance. I took a quick loop, going up the stairs to the roof, where we all usually ate our lunch. At first it seemed no one was out there, but then I spotted a flash of red hair in the corner. Of course, it was Renji, sulking.

He was sitting on the far edge of the roof, smoking a cigarette. "Abarai! Have you seen Rukia around? Orihime said that you talked to her before lun-" I was interrupted by Renji, who snorted loudly. "Why the hell are you always so damn worried about Rukia? You're not her mom." My face immediately heated up, which was really annoying at times, since it made me look like a freak of nature.

"Don't screw with me, Abarai. Just tell me where the hell she is." Renji sighed, rolling his eyes. He took a puff of the cigarette, then threw it over the wall of the roof. "She went back to your place, Strawberry. Said she had a hollow alert gone bad." I nodded, already heading back to the stair case.

I jogged home, trying not to worry. _'She's not a little kid, she can take care of a hollow by herself…' _Soon enough, I was at my house. I _almost _opened my bedroom door, but thought better of it at the last second. _'Don't want another incident…' _I knocked softly. Rukia's voice answered, "Uhhh, come in?" 

I tried not to gasp as I went in, but failed miserably. She was crouched at the end of my bed, on her knees, and she was grasping her left wrist with her right hand. Her hair was pulled up messily, and her face was paler than usual. "Rukia! What the hell happened to you! What's wrong with your hand…?"

I crossed the room, dropping unto my knees next to her. She moaned when I pulled her left hand, bringing it to my face to examine it. It was coated in blood and… water? I carefully touched it, drawing my hand back quickly when I felt how cold it was. _'That's not water… that's ice… what the hell did she do? How did she get her hand coated in ice?' _

Rukia was panting heavily at this point, wincing as I prodded her wrist. I looked up in alarm, finally noticing her small cries of pain. "Dammit! I'm sorry, Rukia. What the hell did you do?" She pulled back her hand, looking at my knee. "A hollow- and Sode no Shirayuki… too fast, and, um, it's…"

'_She's obviously embarrassed about it.' _"Okay, you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Let's just fix up your wrist." Rukia nodded weakly, still gasping through her teeth. I picked her up carefully, settling her onto the bed. She was so light; it was like picking up an empty cardboard box. I arranged the blankets around her, leaving only her left arm out of the bundle. Worriedly, I swiped my hand across her forehead, checking her temperature. She was _freezing. _ Yet, she was also sweating as if she were hot.

"I'll be right back." Quickly, I dashed to my dad's office, pulling out a medical bandage. I returned quickly, and set to work wrapping her wrist. The blood immediately soaked through the fabric.

"That's it Rukia, I'm calling Orihime." Rukia sat up as I reached for my phone, being careful of her bandaged hand. "I don't _need _your help, Ichigo. Or Orihime's. You can just go back to school." I rolled my eyes, putting my phone back down. "Well, if you don't want me to call Orihime, then tell me what the hell is wrong." She grimaced for a second, considering. "I'm just really cold, Ichigo. It's not that bad."

'_Cold? How the hell can she be cold? She has three blankets on, and she's sweating.' _Hesitating for a second, I finally gave up and lifted the covers up swiftly, getting into the bed next to her. "What the hell are you doing, Ichigo?" "You said you were cold! Now stop being a bitch and get warm already!"

Rukia pouted, but then pressed her fingertips to my arm. "God, you're freezing." She laughed quietly, and then pressed her head into my side, curling up there. She was so small; her entire body only reached my thigh. "And _you're _so warm." I could hear a smile in her voice as she pressed her icy toes to my ankle. "Feeling warmer yet?" "Uh-huh." Despite her words, she shivered slightly against me.

Slowly, I pulled her head up, and then put my arm under her, supporting her neck. "Thanks Ichigo." She paused for a second, then lifted her head shyly. "Uh, Ichigo. Could you kiss me again? Please?"

"Uh, sure." I leaned over and politely peaked her on the lips. She groaned, propping herself up on her elbow and frowning at me. "That was the lamest excuse for a kiss, ever, Ichigo Kurosaki. _Really _kiss me."

_'Well damn.' _Grinning, I leaned in, kissing her fiercely. She broke off for a second to growl, "Much better…" She curled her fingers in my hair, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Wait up, we learned this lesson yesterday. Don't want my dad to catch us again." She groaned, but complied, leaning back on her pillow. "But I don't _want _to stop." '_She's pretty damn cute when she's pouting.'_

"I know. But we've got plenty of time to… _not stop _in the future." Considering, she nodded. Quickly, she kissed my nose, then smiled at me deviously. "If you're lucky."

'_Dammit.'_

**AWWW! Ichigo and Rukia are so damn cute! So, look out for my next story. Bye bye!**


End file.
